whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Art Mid-Term Exam Guide
Art Mid-Term Exam Guide (or Art Skill Guide) is a document White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It details the instructions of The making of Clay Doll. Location It is found in Art Room on the 4th floor of Main Building, Section 2. Transcript 2001 English= Art Skill Guide |-|Korean= 미술 실기고사 안내 1학기 미술 중간실기 고사 (흙인형 만들기) -제작방법: 일정에 맞추기 위해 아래의 방법으로 제작한다. -재료: 교재용 특수 점토 (학교에서 일괄구입) -방법 1. 흙을 반죽하여 일정 모양을 만든다. 2. 서늘한 곳에서 건조시킨다. 3. 전기가마를 이용해 가열한다. 4. 가열된 과정물을 냉장고 혹은 기타방법으로 급속냉동 시킨다. 5. 전기가마에서 다시 한번 가열한다. 6. 물로 서서히 식힌다. -채점 기준 1.작품의 외형과 빛깔: 60점 2.제작과정 및 수업태도: 30점 3. 작품설명: 10점 2015 English= Art Mid-Term Exam Guide Art Mid-Term Exam (Creating a Clay Doll) - Instruction: To complete on schedule, create the clay doll following directions below. - Materials:Use special educational clay (purchased at school) - Method: 1. Knead the clay to form a certain shape. 2. Dry in a cool place. 3. Use the electric kiln to fire it. 4. Cool it slowly under running water. - Grading standards: 1. The clay doll’s appearance and color: 60% 2. Kneading methods and class participation: 30% 3. Presentation: 10% |-|Korean= 미술 실기고사 안내 1학기 미술 중간 실기 고사 (흙인형 만들기) - 제작방법: 일정에 맞추기 위해 아래의 방법으로 제작한다. - 재료: 교재용 특수 점토 (학교에서 일괄 구입) - 방법 1. 흙을 반죽하여 일정 모양을 만든다. 2. 서늘한 곳에서 건조시킨다. 3. 전기 가마를 이용해 가열한다. 4. 가열된 결과물을 흐르는 물을 이용해 서서히 식힌다. - 채점 기준 1. 작품의 외형과 빛깔 : 60점 2. 제작 과정 및 수업 태도 : 30점 3. 작품 설명 : 10점 |-|Portuguese= Guida do exame intermediário de Arte ''' Exame intermediário de Arte (Criando uma '''Boneca de Argila) -Instruções: Para completar a tempo, faça a boneca de argila seguindo as instruções abaixo. -Materiais: Use argila específica educacional (comprada na escola) . '-Método:' 1.Amasse a argila para criar um certo formato. 2.Seque-a num lugar frio. 3.Use o forno elétrico para aquece-la. 4.Esfrie-a lentamente sob água corrente. '-Padrões de avaliação ' 1.Aparência e cor da boneca de argila: 60%. 2.Métodos de modelar e participação na aula: 30% . 3.Apresentação: 10% . |-|Français= Guide d'examen mi-parcours d'art Examen d'art mi-parcours (créer une poupée d'argile) -Instruction : Pour terminer dans les délais, créez la poupée d'argile en suivant les instructions ci-dessous. -Matériel : Utilisez de l'argile éducative spéciale (achetée à l'école) -Méthode : 1. Pétrir l'argile dans une certaine forme. 2. Sécher dans un endroit frais. 3. Utilisez le four éléctrique pour le brûler. 4. Refroidissez-le lentement sous l'eau courante. -Normes de classement 1. L'apparence et la couleur de la poupée d'argile : 60% 2. Méthodes de pétrissages et participation en classe : 30% 3. Présentation : 10% Further Notes *In the remake, Clay Doll making process is reduced than Original ver. (Omit the process of cooling the Clay Doll in the refrigerator.) Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents